


Aftergeddon

by BlackPrism



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (a bit), Art, Comic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fan Comics, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Surprise Kissing, just a cute kissy comic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPrism/pseuds/BlackPrism
Summary: Crowley finally invites Aziraphale over to his flat.(Finished Fan-Comic)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ey my tumblr is ineffablelovebirds and my Insta is sleepyskele and i thought i crosspost here :)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey my tumblr is ineffablelovebirds and my Insta is sleepyskele say hi if you wanna


End file.
